Loves Me Loves Me Not
by snaperoxmysox
Summary: Snape's past suddenly interferes with his future. Will it affect him, or will he move on? Just read it and find out. It's my first fic, and i want to know if it's any good.


DISCLAIMER: I borrowed some of J.K. Rowlings' characters, and everything else is mine.  
The Reunion  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late August, and all the teachers were preparing for the upcoming year. However, this year would be different. There will be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. How is Severus Snape feeling about this? Let's find out.  
Professor Snape was preparing his materials and classroom for the first day of school just like all of the other teachers. Meanwhile, Hagrid was on his way towards the school when he spotted an unfamiliar face. He walked over to her. "Intimidatin', ain't it?" said Hagrid. She looked like a muggle to him, because he had never seen such clothing before. She was tall, even though her black stiletto heals helped quite a bit. She was slender, and wore a short black skirt with a matching blazer and stiff light blue, pointy, collared shirt.  
"Not as much as it used to be," she replied; "I assume you're wondering who I am."  
"Yes, actually," he answered (looking her over and thinking to himself how pretty she was).  
"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she replied. "My name is Elizabeth Malfoy, and you are?"  
"Hagrid; Pleased to meet you." "You said before that the school don't look as intimidatin' as it used to be; What did you mean by that?"  
"I attended Hogwarts when I was younger, and I must say that it's good to be back inside its strong, protective walls again." Hagrid was surprised to know that this wasn't her first time coming to Hogwarts, considering the muggle type clothes she was wearing. He offered to escort her inside. Together, they walked toward the monstrosity talking about her former years as a student at Hogwarts. Just as they entered, Dumbledore came down the stairs.  
"Good morning, Hagrid," he said. "Ah, and you must be Professor Malfoy; I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts."  
"It's so nice to see that you're still here, professor," she replied. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
"I'm afraid I don't, but maybe we can do some catching up later when you're settled in."  
"I would like that very much, professor; thank you." "I trust Hagrid will show me where my bedchamber and classroom are?"  
"Yes, of course," he replied. "Follow me." Hagrid led Professor Malfoy to her bedchamber first so she could get rid of her belongings and unpack. She thanked him, and said she would meet him by the dining hall so he could show her the classroom. Quickly, she put away all her things and started off for the dining hall. When she arrived, Hagrid was waiting for her. They were just on their way out when who walked in, but Professor Snape.  
"Elizabeth, is that you," exclaimed Severus!  
"Severus Snape," she said running to him, "you haven't changed a bit have you?" "How are you?"  
"Fine, and you?"  
She answered, "I'm fine, although I am afraid that you won't like the reason I've come here." "Actually, I know you won't be happy that I'm here."  
"What in the world are you talking about, woman?"  
"I'm here to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that you've always longed for," she said sadly.  
"Ok, maybe I'm not happy you're here," he said. She lowered her head in sorrow for taking the position that Severus had always dreamed of having. Gently, he lifted up her face and smiled. "I could never be mad at you," he said. She smiled back at him, and they embraced. Hagrid interrupted their reunion. "Now that I know you two know each other, can I ask how you know each other?" he asked. "Oh, Hagrid I am sorry," Elizabeth replied. "Severus and I dated all through our years at Hogwarts, but broke up just before the big Halloween dance of our last year." "I guess we surprised everyone with that, didn't we?" she said looking at Severus with a smile. "We certainly did," he replied looking a little sad. Elizabeth could see that, and wondered by the look on his face whether he regretted breaking up with her after such a long time. Severus had never really stopped loving her, but wasn't sure if she felt the same way. She began to wonder if she was starting to regret it too. Elizabeth never fully got over the break- up; she wasn't good at saying good bye. What she didn't know, was that neither was Severus. They departed, and Hagrid took Elizabeth to her new classroom. Elizabeth thanked Hagrid, and began to look around. Had he noticed that little "thing" going on between her and Severus? Apparently, he had. Just as he was about to leave, he asked, "Do you regret breaking up with Professor Snape?" She answered, "I have to admit that some part of me does miss him. Ok, a big part." "I miss his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, his cleverness; I miss dancing with him, kissing him, listening to him speak, and just being with him." What Elizabeth didn't know when she answered Hagrid, was that Severus was standing right outside the door! He heard every word, and was pleased to hear it. However, he just continued walking as if he hadn't heard a thing. Later on that evening, there was a knock at Elizabeth's door. She was curious to see who would possibly be visiting her when it was so close to dinnertime. She opened the door, and who was standing in the doorway but Severus. "May I escort you to dinner, my lady?" "I would like that, but I'm not dressed yet." "If you wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes, then my answer is yes," she replied. "It only takes you a few minutes to get ready?" Severus said jokingly. She smiled, and told him to wait in the living room. When she returned, Severus' mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that it only took her a few minutes to look as gorgeous as she did. She was wearing black stilettos, a burgundy colored blouse, and the same black skirt and matching blazer. Her hair was pinned back neatly in a twist, except for a few pieces she let hang down in the front. "Wow, you look gorgeous," Severus commented. "Do I?" she replied.  
"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," he answered.  
Elizabeth said, "I can see you haven't lost your charm either."  
Severus took her arm in his, and they set off for the dining hall.  
Along the way, they met Professor Sprout. Severus introduced  
Elizabeth to her, and continued on their way. When they arrived, the  
dining hall was almost full. Severus pulled out the chair next to his  
for Elizabeth, and then sat beside her. Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention, and said, "Let the feast begin." When dinner came to an end, all the students retired to their dormitories and the teachers to their bedchambers. Severus accompanied Elizabeth to hers, and kissed her good night. Then he departed to go to his own chamber. Before Severus had the chance to reach his door, Elizabeth opened hers. "Severus, wait," she called after him. He turned and looked back down the hall at her. "There's something you don't know about me, and I need to tell you before Lucius does," she said as he approached her. "What is it," he asked. Elizabeth motioned to him to come inside. "You might want to sit down for this," she replied. Sitting down, he said, "Ok, I'm sitting down now." "Alright, here it goes," came her reply. Pacing back and forth, she began to tell him. "Do you remember how everyone always swore I was related to Lucius?" she asked. "Yes," he answered. "Well, I've been lying to everyone for all these years because I was ashamed of him," she said. Beginning to shake a little, she continued. "Lucius is my brother, Severus," she said nervously. "What?!" he yelled standing up. "Severus, I'm so sorry." "I know I should have told you." "If I could go back in time and tell you, I would," she said ready to break down in tears. Severus knew she would, and he could never stand to see her cry. He walked over to her, and took her in his arms. Elizabeth just broke down. Trying to console her, he whispered, "It's alright. It's alright." "I was just...surprised, that's all," Severus said softly. Still weeping, Elizabeth managed to say, "I'm so sorry." "Shh, it's alright," he said gently. After a while, she calmed down. They sat down by the fireplace, and kissed and did some catching up. After an hour or so, Severus returned to his own bedchamber (but not without giving Elizabeth a good night kiss). The next morning, Severus and Elizabeth did not attend breakfast in the great hall. Instead, Elizabeth went to Severus' bedchamber. When she arrived, the door was open and the aroma coming from the kitchen was heavenly. Exiting the kitchen, Severus said, "Good morning, gorgeous." Blushing, Elizabeth replied, "Good morning yourself, handsome." "Everything smells so good." "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "No, just pull up a chair," he answered walking towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with two western omelets and toast. "Severus, you sure did go out of your way this morning," Elizabeth commented. "Anything for you, my love," Severus replied bending down to kiss her. He sat down, and they began to do some more catching up. When they were finished, she helped Severus clean up. He walked Elizabeth to her classroom, being that it was right next door to his. Severus walked into a classroom of animals. At the sound of his books crashing on the desk, everyone quickly quieted down and returned to their seats. Did "everyone" know about him and Elizabeth? He turned to the blackboard and found his answer: yes! On the blackboard was an enormous pink heart with writing in the middle. It read: "Snape and Malfoy forever." As cool as could be, Severus commented, "Honestly, that's the best you could come up with?" In shock because of his calm reaction, the students whispered amongst themselves. "50 points will be taken from each house due to your stupidity," Severus said erasing the board. He turned around only to see a bunch of frozen, pale-faced students. To break the silence, he said, "Alright, let's get started." The rest of the day was pretty normal.until dinner that is. At exactly 7:00pm, there was a knock at Elizabeth's door. She opened it only to see her favorite person standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hand.Severus. "You look gorgeous," he said leaning forward to kiss her. Blushing, she asked him to come inside. She found a vase for the flowers, and put them on the end table. Severus got her coat, and put it on her. They headed over to his place to have a candle light dinner on the balcony. When they arrived, she could see all of the candles and rose petals through the glass doors in the back. "May I escort you to your table, miss?" Severus asked. "Why, of course," Elizabeth answered. He led her out onto the balcony where his friend, Shaemus, was playing the violin. Severus pulled the chair out for her, and then sat down himself. Everything looked wonderful. He had made chicken parmigiana and pasta with a tossed salad. And of course, there was a bottle of red wine on the rose petal covered table. "Wow, Severus," Elizabeth commented. "You really outdid yourself." "Everything looks so good." "May I pour some wine for you?" he asked. "Yes, thank you," she answered. Then they sat down to eat. When dinner was finished, Severus cleared the table and brought out dessert.raspberry swirl cheesecake with a chocolate crust! "You remembered," Elizabeth said. "Of course I did," Severus replied. "How could I forget your favorite dessert?" he said smiling. Dinner was coming to an end, and Shaemus had to leave. They both thanked him, and began to clean up. As always, Severus escorted Elizabeth back to her bedchamber and kissed her good night. And it was a "good" night she thought to herself as she got ready for bed. The next day was pretty normal. Elizabeth met Severus in the great hall for breakfast, and then he walked her to her classroom. There was no nonsense from his class today, or from any of his classes for that matter. Although they did meet each other for dinner every night, it was pretty normal from that day forward. Before they knew it, it was the end of October.and time for the big Halloween dance. Severus had been planning for this night ever since he knew Elizabeth was back at Hogwarts. He would ask her at breakfast to meet him in the auditorium after dinner. This is where they had been having dances ever since he and Elizabeth were going to school. He had everything planned out. Now all he needed was for her to be available! The day went by quickly, and it was dinnertime. Halfway through dinner, Severus asked her to meet him in the auditorium around 8:30pm. She accepted of course. Elizabeth and Severus went their separate ways to get ready, and met at the auditorium doors. Naturally, they walked in together and talked with all of the teachers. They danced quite a bit too. Everyone seemed to be having fun; all except Draco and Allison that is. Elizabeth excused herself, and went to go get her nephew for a dance. Severus went to get Allison and meet up with them. "Excuse me, Draco," came a voice from behind him. It was Severus. "May I cut in?" "Sure," he said getting ready to walk away. However, Severus was quick enough to stop him. "I think I have a partner for you," he said stepping aside so Draco could see Allison. They must have hit it off, because no one saw one without the other the rest of the evening. Severus and Elizabeth took a break after that. 11:00 was drawing near, and Severus knew the DJ would be announcing the last dance. He went over to Elizabeth, and took her out onto the dance floor. "I believe we owe each other the last dance we never had," Severus said. "I believe so," she said. "After All" started to play, and almost everyone was out on the floor for the last dance. Everyone knew she and Severus would be dancing together, but to their surprise, so were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal! It seemed that everyone had a good time, including Draco and Allison. 


End file.
